The Tale of Kurosuna no Kazuo
by Kurosuna no Kazuo
Summary: The history of the right hand man of the Kazekage, and the future that awaits him. Rated M For brutal scenes, explicit language, and Lemons.
1. The Start of it all

PARENTAL ADVISORY: MATURE CONTENT! The following story contains scenes of graphic violence, sexual activity, and inappropriate language. By reading this you agree that you are at least 18 years of age, or have parental or similar consent to read this story. Kurosuna no Kazuo is not responsible if you get in trouble for reading this! You were warned!

Disclaimer: Naruto, the characters, its affiliates are all copyright to Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo, the following is a fanfiction created solely for entertainment and is not intended for profit. Only the OCs featured in this work are copyright to their original creators, which include Kazuo Kiriyama (Kurosuna no Kazuo) His parents, and all the scorpions that he summons.

Author's note: Hello! And thank you for deciding to read this! For those of you who have read either Golden or Aiko and Kazuo's love story, (both by my wonderful gf devoted2charmed) this is your one-way ticket into the past that is of Kurosuna no Kazuo. Enjoy, and keep reading!

It was the big day for him, after five years of training in the ninja academy; he was going for his test, and he presented himself in front of the teacher and said his name loud and clear with confidence.

"Kiriyama Kazuo! Final exam!" After putting together the proper hand seals, he created five standard clones of himself using the classic clone Jutsu and then asked nonchalantly but with a smile

"Sensei! Do I pass?" The sensei cheered out with joy "Of course you do! As expected from my number one student! Kiriyama Kazuo! You are now officially a graduate from the Suna Ninja academy and a shinobi in your own right!" The door to the side opened as a man in a blue hat and white suit appeared with the wind symbol on the hat, he walked over and said while handing him his headband

"Congratulations, Kazuo! Now take this forehead protector and wear it with pride! You are the hope of the Hidden Sand Village and the strength of the land of wind!" Kazuo smiled and responded with pride

"Of course, Kazekage-sama!" Kazuo then slowly tied the headband to his head but before he could fix it entirely…

"Kazuo! Wake up!" a female voice called out to him, the twelve year old boy rustled in his sleep as he opened his heavy eyes to see the face of his mom in the doorway and he yawned loudly. His mom then continued "Kazuo, get up and get dressed! Today's your final exam! Even Kazekage-sama will be there!" Kazuo's eyes opened wide up as if he was taking an eye exam, and leapt out of bed becoming all frantic and he asked a million questions at once

"What time is it!? Am I late!? Is it windy!?" Kazuo's mom walked over and put her right index finger on his lips which shut him up

"Kazuo, the world isn't going to end if you're a few seconds late. It's the usual time you wake up, the exam is in an hour, so calmly get ready, and I'll see you downstairs with your breakfast, okay?" Kazuo smiled and nodded at her "Yes, mom!" She left right after that And Kazuo was getting ready, his outfit consisted of gray pants and tank top that he had saved up for this day, he wore a blue headband rag that he usually wore and the all too common beige sandals that were customary in the Sand Village. Kazuo then hurried down with the smell of breakfast fresh in the air, he sat down at the table located downstairs of his house, and his dad was already there, too, sipping on a cup of tea.

"So Kazuo, did you study for the exam today?" Kazuo nodded some with a sweat drop visible next to his eye, and his dad just sighed at him "Kazuo… Without studying, you'll never be able to understand anything! A person who refuses to study should be the same as a person who refuses to live!" Kazuo simply smiled and ignored his father while eating his breakfast slowly. Kazuo's dad just looked up at him now and said "Well! Don't you have anything to say to that!?" Kazuo responded with a nod.

"Why yes, I do…" Kazuo's dad then nodded and asked sternly "Then let's hear it…" Kazuo then pulled out a folded sheet of paper from his pocket and smiled some more at his father He then read it out loud,

"Kiriyama Sousuke, final exam evaluation: Stealth, 30/100, Weapon efficiency 25/100, Chakra control, 35/100, Handseal evaluation 10/100. Kazuo then sharpened his eyes and said to his father "And you accuse me of being a bad student when my scores are usually double." His father grimaced at the paper and he yelled out to his son,

"Where did you find that!?" Kazuo snapped back at him with this response

"Those in the Kiriyama clan do not take being insulted lying down, and we make sure our enemies live to regret it… and truth be told, Dad, Sharasa the elder scorpion gave me this to rub in your face… she was tired of you bossing me around like that…" Kazuo then smiled in his face "That and she says you're welcome for changing the scores for you, Mr. Failure…" Sousuke then said

"Kazuo! Be reasonable here! I'm telling you to study and prepare because without preparing, you're only doomed to fail!" Kazuo simply responded

"And without taking the risk of failure, there can be no hope for action! Those words belong to you, don't they?" Sousuke then asked him

"Kazuo! How can you expect me to get closer to you if you don't give me the benefit of the doubt? Don't I deserve it?" Kazuo responded simply

"Absolutely not! The benefit of the doubt is given, not asked for! And I would if you had at least showed me a bit more respect!" Kazuo's mom walked in and said softly

"Kazuo… Sousuke… enough…" and with that, Kazuo and Sousuke both faced her, she had a smile on her face that relieved their worries in a heartbeat, Kazuo then said

"I'm sorry, Mom…" She walked over and kissed Kazuo on his forehead "Don't be so hard on your father… he cares so much for you and wants you to be a bit stricter with yourself, this way, you won't become lax and complacent…" Kazuo nodded slowly "I'm sorry Dad… for my disrespect…" Sousuke nodded

"Apology accepted…" She then walked over to Sousuke and gave him a quick smooch on the lips

"And don't be too hard on Kazuo… I agree he can use a little improvement, but so could we all… And Kazuo is an excellent student; he has the right to become a fine shinobi of the Hidden Sand, as well as the next great Kiriyama clan head, wouldn't you agree?" Sousuke nodded

"You're right, Mitsuki… I'm sorry, Kazuo… I really am proud of you, my son…" Kazuo nodded with a smile

"Thanks, Dad!" Mitsuki then smiled at the both of them and said

"Now then! Kazuo, I want you to go and do your best for the Hidden Sand village, and as soon as you have finished, we'll have a hero's welcome waiting for you outside the academy, and even if you don't pass, you've become of age to be taught the Kiriyama clan's techniques, and We'll be more than happy to help you prepare for next year, if that is what is must come down to." Kazuo smiled and responded

"Don't worry, it won't!" And with that, Kazuo darted off to the door, yelling out "Until the end of the exam!" He took a few steps and suddenly felt a chill go up his spine as he noticed the scorpions digging through the sand outside his home. He should have been accustomed to this, he knew they wouldn't harm him, but they did strike fear into his heart. Kazuo then took one step outside of his home and felt as though there was a knife being aimed at his back, malice was quickly building up behind him, as well as the sound of a very faint but very real evil laughter, accompanied with a faint bell sound. He quickly turned around, and saw nothing, no one was there. But he could have sworn he almost felt the knife gouge out his lungs, the malice and laughter were gone, but he kept his guard up, and kept moving towards the academy. Up on the nearby rooftops, two figures stood, one with long black hair, pale skin, and yellow eyes, while the other was short, but wide, and had no facial features showing. They both wore the common cloak of their organization, black coats with red cloud designs, and straw hats with bells at the edge of the rims. The taller one spoke first after a small evil chuckle

"It seems the boy has keen senses… As expected, the Kiriyama clan has its fair share of contenders." The smaller one spoke next with a gruff, deep voice

"Hey, Orochimaru… How long are you planning to make me wait out here…? We don't have all day, and I don't have the patience to deal with being in my former home right now…" Orochimaru smiled and removed his hat

"Relax, Sasori… I plan to use that boy… in a way that will help us achieve our goals like no one has ever imagined…"

Author's note: DUN DUN DUN! Well, here's my first chapter! Tell me what you think!


	2. Fateful Meeting

Thank you to my wonderful girlfriend Devoted2Charmed for your review! I love you, beautiful!

Chapter 2

The path to the Hidden Sand's Academy was perilous for Kazuo; he kept his senses sharp to make sure he wasn't being chased. After that first chill, he never felt anything else, but it didn't hurt to be too careful, his teachings kept telling him as much. He had known very little about the Kiriyama clan besides the fact that they were very in tune with the scorpions around the desert, and that they were once massive, but now they only existed within his current family. Kazuo kept wondering what all the scorpions around his home meant, he knew that his clan wasn't like the Aburame clan where thousands of insects lived inside one body, Kazuo never even dared to get too close to a scorpion that couldn't speak. He remembered the limited knowledge the elder scorpion Sharasa gave him a while back

"_Listen up, good, Kazuo! Your clan is one that has existed all the way back to the times when the first Kazekage of the Hidden Sand village first showed up! He led the main research for medicinal practices in Suna, and believe it or not, your family is simply the main one out of all the families in the village! Everyone in the village either came from the bloodline of the first Kazekage, or from the blood of the founder of the Kiriyama clan, Kiriyama Kazumei! In essence, those two families were the ones that started the Hidden Sand village itself! Do you understand!?" _Kazuo then rubbed his ears as if he had just recently heard her, Sharasa wasn't particularly nice with anyone, causing most of the scorpions around her to be very tense, or follow the same path as her. Kazuo then reached the Hidden Sand's Academy, and the instructor was ready to see them to their final exams, the proctor had a serious look on his face and said

"Congratulations to all of you for making it this far, however, just because you may pass your exam here today gives you no room to be any less hardworking! You are here for the Hidden Sand village, and the fourth Kazekage is here to witness the finals himself!" With that, the Fourth entered with his three children, all of them were there in the academy with their father to witness this, and he then spoke

"This exam will be taken individually to prevent cheating of any form, and will be witnessed by three proctors, your sensei, a higher-ranking Jounin, and myself. My children will also witness the exam to make them see how a true graduate passes, and how an idiotic failure truly fails!" Temari stood in front of her father, she couldn't face Gaara right now, Kankuro stood right next to his father, keeping himself covered, and Gaara was in the back corner, behind them all, the symbol of love already on his forehead, meaning he was already lost to the raging murderous intent. The finals moved quickly, some students went first and some seemed eager, others were scared. Kazuo was a mix of both. He really studied very little for the final exam and the way it worked was that they tell you what they want you to do in the exam, and it's different for everyone. Kazuo then realized what his worst jutsu was, the transformation jutsu, if he was tested on that, he would fail for sure. He then heard the Kazekage say "Ah, we should see some good things from this one! Kiriyama Kazuo! You're up!" Kazuo jumped off his seat and breathed a bit heavy, he then entered the testing room, and the 6 people were there, looking right at him, and then he heard the Kazekage say

"All right, Kazuo, I know all about you and your clan… no scorpions are going to help you this time… understand?" Kazuo responded

"Of course, Kazekage-sama…" He nodded

"Good… now then… it's time for blood to be repaid…" he then turned to face his youngest

"Gaara!" He didn't move an inch as he was being spoken to, didn't say a word until he continued "You have to subdue Kazuo! Kill him, and I'll starve you!" Kazuo couldn't believe what he was hearing! Weren't they family!? He knew fathers were messed up in the head from his own experiences, but never this far! Threatening to starve your own child! Threatening to murder your own child, and the youngest, too! Not to mention setting bad examples for his other two children! But what scared Kazuo the most was the fact that Gaara was told not to kill him, which means he could. Gaara then stood up and walked over to Kazuo and that's when he saw him face to face, Gaara had the love symbol above his eye, his eyes were sharpened in a focused, expressionless, yet murderous face. Kazuo then said

"Gaara…?" Only to get nothing out of him, The Kazekage then said "If you get caught even once, Kazuo… you fail!" Kazuo then realized there was sand flying in all directions towards him, he moved around to dodge it as best as he could and then thought in his head

"Ok, The Kazekage's a nut job, and his kid seems… sad… angry… but very… lonely…" and Idea sprang in his head, he moved around the sand and ran straight for Gaara, who had more sand going towards him trying to kill him, not subdue him, but Kazuo dodged and gave Gaara a hug, right in front of everyone, this twelve year old boy was hugging the monster of the hidden sand, even the Kazekage held his breath in the sight of this, and Kazuo said softly

"You were lonely… weren't you, Gaara?" Gaara instantly dropped all the sand around him and looked up to Kazuo with confused eyes "Poor little guy just needs a friend, that's all…" Gaara then realized the last time something like this happened and shrugged free from Kazuo, only to walk back right to where he had sat down before. Kazuo then smiled and said

"Sensei… I didn't get caught once, and I'm still breathing… do I pass?" Both the teacher and the Jounin were in awe, Temari and Kankuro were speechless, and the Kazekage sharpened his eyes. After regaining a small sense of composure, the sensei responded,

"Yes… Kiriyama Kazuo! You are now an official Shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Sand! Report here in 2 days for an interview with your classmates, understood!?"

Kazuo nodded "Yes sir!" The sensei then beckoned Kazuo over to the table, and handed him a blue forehead protector with the insignia of the Hidden Sand village on it. Kazuo lifted it up, took off his blue headband he wore for sweat for the last time, and put on the headband granted to him. He felt nothing but pride when he did this, and would remember it for years to come. The Kazekage and his children said nothing as they slowly left, Gaara whispered something so barely audible no one could hear it… but Kazuo knew it was directed at him… he then exited the academy and saw his parents smiling for him at the entrance and said

"See, Dad!? I told you so!" 


	3. Tragedy of the Kiriyama

**Author's note: **Special shout outs to Meg and Shi for reviewing! And of course! To my wonderful girlfriend, Sammy-chan who always reads my work!

"Well waddya know! You actually passed, Kazuo!" His dad came over and gave him a respect knuckle. Kazuo's mom ran over to her son and gave her a hug with a smile

"Good job, Kazuo… you make us so proud…" Kazuo smiled and held his mom back as the forehead protector shone on his face. Right at that moment, the testing had ended and The Kazekage's family was exiting the school, Kazuo noticed Gaara walking by himself and said "Hey! Gaara!" Gaara leaned his head over to see Kazuo and stared at him blankly, Kazuo's parents stared at Kazuo blankly as he addressed Gaara like a commoner! What went on in his mind!? What did the Kazekage's teaching do to him!? Kazuo then yelled out to Gaara

"Mind if we chill sometime, little guy!?" Gaara stared at him with sharpened eyes and then walked away blankly; he didn't know who to trust at this point. Kazuo's dad grabbed Kazuo and ran away as the Kazekage was walking towards them now, his mom stayed behind and the Kazekage talked to Kazuo's mom

"Your name is… Mitsuki Kiriyama, is it not?" Mitsuki nodded and bowed to the Kazekage

"Kazekage-sama… please forgive my son… he knows not of… Your child's condition…" The Kazekage shook his head

"First your husband becomes a dropout and he must be allowed to pass by the Scorpion on a leash, Sharasa, and now your son is trying to become my monster's friend… tell your son to never get close to Gaara again, if he values his own life… and you should know what I mean by this, Mitsuki…" Mitsuki nodded and responded

"Of course, Kazekage-sama…" The Kazekage then turned around and responded

"Very good then, I expect Kazuo to be better suited with knowledge for the future…"

Mitsuki nodded and left his side, Kazuo and his dad were having another argument over who he was and what had happened, Mitsuki then sharpened her eyes and yelled out

"KAZUO! SOUSUKE! ENOUGH!" They stopped dead in their tracks from arguing. Mitsuki had a terrifying ability when she was angry enough, after receiving such a tongue-lashing from the Kazekage and seeing them argue was putting her close to the edge. She took in a deep breath and walked over to Kazuo

"Now listen, Kazuo… that boy, Gaara, is not a boy you should get yourself involved with… he has a monster inside him… and if you can't tell already, his father, the Kazekage, is a complete jerk… so let me tell you this, Kazuo… just please stay away from that boy… I couldn't bear to lose you…" Sousuke stayed silent as he watched this and Kazuo nodded

"All right, mom… I gotcha…" Mitsuki then said

"Your father and I will prepare a feast for you, and we should go buy the ingredients now, please go home and get ready, Kazuo… we'll be having guests, as well. Kazuo nodded and charged on home, the scorpions were riled up by the time he was already home, and that same feeling he had before was creeping up on him, becoming more powerful by the time he had reached the doorknob, the scorpions on his front yard were even leaving now! He didn't notice that, but he still slowly opened the front door to see… nothing… not a single thing was there in his house, but the murderous feeling with the knife on his back would not go away, he shut the door of his house… and felt a presence… Who could be there!? Was someone playing a trick on him!? Did someone want him dead!? Was this real!?

"Kiriyama… Kazuo…" Kazuo then spun around and his eyes widened as he laid eyes on him for the first time. A tall, pale-skinned man, with long black hair, eyes as yellow as the strongest of venoms, and a smile that made Kazuo speechless and motionless… accompanied with an inhuman chuckle… Kazuo couldn't move… he couldn't feel a thing… he was too scared… too scared… too scared…

_WHACK!_

Too… scared…

Kazuo then awoke to the sounds of the wind and sand slapping his face, he was being held up by one arm and he looked to the left, he noticed a smaller, wider, man wearing a bamboo hat with bells, he was in the arm of the tall man and he yelled out

"Hey! Where am I!? Let me go! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Sasori grunted

"Orochimaru shut him up… I don't get what usefulness you see in this kid…" Just as Orochimaru was just about to move his hand, a kunai flew towards them and was blocked by Hiruko's tail. Sasori then grunted and turned around and said

"I told you we should have killed them back at the village…" Orochimaru turned around and chuckled

"Sousuke and Mitsuki Kiriyama… how amusing…" Sousuke and Mitsuki both wore their ninja outfits and were standing right in front of the three of them, Kazuo yelled out

"MOM! DAD! HELP ME! PLEASE!" Mitsuki yelled out

"Relax, Kazuo! We'll get you home!" Sousuke charged Orochimaru and had hundreds of scorpions behind him, Kazuo gasped as the scorpions hissed behind his father to attack Sasori, while his mother was slowly losing her temper, she was already pissed off enough… chewed out by the Kazekage, stopping two arguments and now her son was kidnapped!? She was losing it! Sousuke ran over to Sasori and had thousands of scorpions surround him, Sousuke pulled out a special dagger with a unique design on it and stabbed Sasori's head, upon doing so, the scorpions jumped off Sasori as he disintegrated into sand, Sousuke tried to turn around, but it was already too late. Sousuke had the tail of Hiruko impaled through his body.

"M-Mitsuki… no…" He then fell as soon as Hiruko's tail exited his system. Kazuo screamed out loud with tears in his eyes, but to him, everything, even his scream was silent.

"DAAAAAAD!" He couldn't believe it! His father was just murdered! Kazuo saw the body fall and remembered the last conversation they had…

"_Kazuo! How are you going to expect me to get closer to you if I don't get the benefit of the doubt!? Don't I deserve it!?" _

At that precise moment, Kazuo wished he had said yes.

Mitsuki had enough and she bit her own thumb, and performed the proper hand seals

"Summoning Jutsu!" A middle-sized scorpion showed up and Mitsuki rode on it

"Let's do this, Leviathan!" Mitsuki said in the most determined voice she ever made, the scorpion responded

"You'd better be ready to pay me, Mitsuki!" Mitsuki's goal was simple enough; grab Kazuo and run the hell out of there, so she pulled out her dagger which was identical to Sousuke's and yelled out

"DIE YOU GODDAMN BASTARDS!" She rushed ahead, full force, Leviathan hissing and roaring while charging, Orochimaru took off his hat and drew his sword with the free right hand he had, Orochimaru then used his infamous striking shadow snake Jutsu which stopped Leviathan in it's tracks and held Mitsuki tightly, making her unable to move, she couldn't do a thing now as she struggled to break free. Leviathan then said

"Looks like I'll see you on the other side, Mitsuki! I'll keep our promise, though!" with that, the scorpion left, and the snakes were retracting while still holding in Mitsuki, moving her back to the path of Orochimaru's sword.

"_Kazuo, the world isn't going to end if you're a few minutes late…"_

"_You make us so proud, Kazuo…"_

"_Please try to forgive your father…"_

She gasped as she was impaled, looking over at Kazuo who was squirming in Orochimaru's arms, not being able to move… with her final movement… she put her finger as close as she could to his mouth... inches away… and it fell short.

"I'm sorry… Kazuo…" were her last words, Orochimaru then threw her into the desert sands, dead. Kazuo wanted to scream even louder now, but Orochimaru's blade handle moved quickly to his head and knocked him out. Sasori grunted

"And you said the clan had their share of contenders… what a lie…" Orochimaru chuckled evilly

"Only this boy… otherwise we would have already fought their parents in the sand village…"

-Later-

Gaara was knocking on the door of the Kazekage's office, no one answered, but he let himself in, this boy wanted to make a simple request of his father… to see Kazuo again.

Gaara was watching through a crack of an ANBU report

"Here's the situation, Kazekage-sama… A few hours ago, Kiriyama Sousuke, his wife Mitsuki, and son, Kazuo all left the hidden sand village, we discovered the bodies and weaponries of Kiriyama Mitsuki and Sousuke, but Kazuo is nowhere to be found. Should we give chase?" The Kazekage responded

"Of course not!" Gaara's eyes widened at this as he heard it and heard his father continue. "They left they village without my consent, or informing any ANBU agents, we were lucky to have found them out there in the wasteland! And forget about that boy, Kazuo! He was nothing more than a nuisance and a fool! He would have been nothing more than some idiot who died on the battlefield if he lived, better sooner than later, I say!" The ANBU agent nodded, "What should I say to their next of kin?" The Kazekage chuckled some

"Nothing, because they have no next of kin, return to your duties, soldier!" The ANBU agent nodded "Understood, Kazekage-sama!" Gaara then turned around and left… someone killed Kazuo's parents… someone had captured Kazuo… was he alive…? Was he dead? Was he using this as an excuse…? Yes… that had to have been it… Kazuo was terrified of Gaara, just like everyone else! He didn't get kidnapped! He was hiding from him! Hate… Kill… worry only about yourself… because no one else… is going to help you… only you… can protect who you are… and what you live for… NO ONE ELSE!

Author's note: Well holy shit, this must have been one of the more darker things I've ever written. O.o fuck, man, even I wasn't ready for this… Anyway, enjoy! Keep an eye out for chapter four!


	4. Imprisonment and Reunion

**Author's note: **Thank you Shi and Sammy-chan for reviewing! I know I haven't posted up my stuff in a while, so I hope this chapter will help!

_Breathe… just breathe…_

_Where am I…? What is happening?_

_What is going on…? Breathe… _

_I'm sorry… Kazuo…_

_Dad… Mom… where are you…?_

A barely conscious Kazuo was now in a giant test tube brimming with water and needles stuck through him. He could barely breathe into the black tube covering his mouth giving him air. He was entirely nude… and his eyes were barely opened… outside of the test tube… Kazuo could barely see a thing… he looked as hard as he could and could make out mechanical machines… nothing that he had ever seen before… he looked around even more and could make out two figures… the man who was holding him in his arm… and the shorter one who impaled his father… Impaled his father!? That's when it hit him… His parents were dead… he looked down and started crying into the test tube… at first it was just a small sniffle… then came the sobbing… and finally the screams… he screamed out of confusion, anger, but most of all sadness. He would never get the chance to get closer to his father! He would never learn the truth of his clan! He was all alone! And his mother! Oh, his beautiful mother! The woman who was always there with a smile and a hug! Who could always calm him down no matter how upset he was! She died apologizing to him! And what did he do!? He just watched! He tried as hard as he could but to no avail! He had lost the only two people that meant anything to him! Now... he turned towards the both of them after he stopped crying and his eyes sharpened as he forced his arms to move… that's when he realized that his arms were engulfed by two giant black machines that didn't allow him to move… as he struggled to break free, he could hear an evil chuckling from outside the test tube, Kazuo sharpened his eyes at the sight of the man who caused all this to him, wearing the same black cloak with red clouds and then he heard him speak.

"I see that now you are aware of your current situation, Kiriyama Kazuo…" Kazuo still struggled to break free from the black machines holding his arms as Orochimaru continued

"Keep doing that and you'll be electrocuted…" Kazuo stopped immediately… he couldn't break free at all! He was so angry! Orochimaru then slithered his way with a flash step all the way to Kazuo was and faced him face to face… Kazuo would never forget that hideous smile… the smile of the man who murdered his mother.

"Your life is now under my control… you will work only for me as my test subject… and any attempts to resist will result in an excruciating injury if I'm in a good mood… otherwise… you'll be dead, just like those idiotic parents of yours…" Kazuo screamed in anger at him as he said that, and tried even harder to break free… a quick whirring noise would be heard as a surge of electricity coursed through Kazuo, shocking him all over his body, he screamed and panted as the shocks ended. Sasori grunted as he saw this

"Stop screwing around, Orochimaru… are you sure one hair is all you need?" Orochimaru then slithered away from the test tube and walked over to Sasori and Orochimaru responded

"Normally, a skin graft is preferred from the donor… but as I said, this boy is special… I think he'll be able to master the Satetsu without a problem… and if I'm wrong…" Orochimaru smiled revealing his sharp fangs, "Then he dies…" Kazuo's eyes widened as he heard that… but he really did think about it for a second there… what would happen if he lived? He would work for the man who murdered his mother for the rest of his life… and standing alongside the same man who murdered his father… death seemed like a better alternative… he looked down and shut his eyes… trying not to think about all this… it seemed to be the better alternative… he then remembered something…

_Kazuo! Come down here! We have someone that wants to talk to you!_

_Who is it, Dad?_

_Come here! This is someone who'll be very important to your future!_

_Ahhh! One of the scorpions got in the house! Dad! What are you doing!?_

_Relax, Kazuo! This is Leviathan; she's the daughter of the elder scorpion, Sharasa. She isn't going to hurt you, but she can be a bit loud-mouthed though…_

_Shut it, Sousuke! That's gonna cost you extra!_

_Yes, yes, I know… I know… Kazuo, come over and say hi…_

_Umm… Hi… Leviathan, right…?_

_Well hello there, Little Kazuo… I was wondering if you would be so kind as to do me a favor…_

_What is it…?_

_Well, I just recently had my babies, and I would like to know if I can entrust my youngest one to you… _

_Sure… I'll take care of umm… is it a boy or a girl?_

_It's a girl… her name is Sasara… and she would like it if you gave her a nickname to go by…_

_How about Sasa-chan?_

_That sounds nice! I'll be back to pick up the cash, Sousuke! Thank you, Kazuo!_

He remembered that situation… he couldn't have said no to a scorpion… not while he was still scared shitless of them… he saw Orochimaru and Sasori going off and on about who knows what… he honestly didn't care… he shed another tear… Mom…

_Kazuo… what's wrong, honey…?_

_Why is dad always so mean with me…? What did I do…?_

_Kazuo… your father isn't a bad man… he's actually very worried about you… and he wants you to be stronger…_

_But why can't he teach me another way…? Why does he always have to push me…?_

_Because the world pushes harder… there are a lot of people out there much worse than your father… he actually loves you very dearly… and I do, too… Kazuo…_

_I know that much, mom… you always talk to me and make me feel better about everything…_

_I'm glad I do that, Kazuo… you really are a sweet, gentle, boy… and your father doesn't want that to change, either… he just wants you to be able to protect yourself… just please promise me you'll forgive him… it doesn't have to be today… or tomorrow… or even ten years from now… just please try to forgive your father…_

_I'll do my best, mom…_

_I know you will and I'll always be proud of you…_

_I love you, mom… _

_I love you, too, my sweet Kazuo…_

He shut his eyes… he didn't care about anything anymore… his home was gone… he lost all meaning… all hope… was lost to him.

-2 years later-

_What is it that makes you so strong…?_

_It's terrible… isn't it…? The feeling of being alone… I've been there… in that dark, lonely, place… where it feels as though no one cares about you, or just completely ignores you… but I was saved… I found people who acknowledged who I was… and showed me the true kindness that everyone deserves…_

_It still makes no sense… why would you do this for anyone but yourself?_

_Because… the people I care about are my friends… and I won't let anyone hurt them… Even if that means I have to kill you, I will protect my friends!_

_Love… is that… what makes him so strong…?_

Kazuo felt the water exist his surroundings… he then noticed his nude body finally felt the touch of air again… he lost all track of time… what was around…? He searched his surroundings and saw… machines… many machines… shut off… He then looked at his arms and legs and tried moving them again… he got up from the leaning position he was in… he hadn't moved in two years… but he had enough strength to break through the glass with one hit. He felt something in his system like a shock. Worse than any electrocution he had ever felt. He tried focusing his chakra in his hands… and found small black particles in them… he shook them off his hands, realizing that they were probably from the machine, but upon focusing his chakra again, the black particles returned… Kazuo then realized they were remarkable dry… and with enough concentration… he could make shapes… he focused for a moment… and made… a small knife… no bigger than a kunai… how was this possible…?

_This boy is special… He'll be able to master the satetsu…_

Satetsu? Was this the satetsu that creep spoke about…? But it was nothing more than a whole bunch of black grains put together to make shapes! Was this all he could do!? Was this all he was captured for!? His eyes went blood red as he shook with rage

"You bastards… YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS, KIDNAPPED ME FROM MY HOME, LOCKED ME AWAY IN SOME GODDAMN TEST TUBE AND THEN LEFT ME HERE TO DIE FOR BLACK GRAINS!?" Kazuo went furious, he screamed out of anger and made as many knives as he could, throwing them everywhere, some punctured the machinery, others were dull and as a result, not punctured so deep into the machinery… he kept going for about two hours screaming like a monster in the dark, abandoned laboratory… he stopped after all his chakra was exhausted and then looked up to the ceiling… he knew he was going to die… he might as well have waited for it… so he shut his eyes…

"Kazuo! Hey! Hey! You're Kazuo, Ain'tcha!?" He felt as though he were having a bad dream as a small female voice called out to him… he then opened his eyes and screamed out of fear, a scorpion was on his face, this female scorpion gave out a scream of her own and said

"Kazuo! Don't do thaaat! You scared meeee!" This small little scorpion talked like a small child and Kazuo yelled at her,

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The small scorpion asked

"Why are you asking me to do that!? You're only gonna die if you stay here, y'know!"

"That's better than being in the company of a murderous insect!" The scorpion sharpened her eyes and yelled out

"Now look here, mister! You may be the last one left in your clan, but that gives you no right to get mad at me! That and we scorpions ain't insects, we're arachnids! Get it right! Besides, my mommy said you're supposed to be my friend!" Kazuo's eyes widened and he asked

"Leviathan…? She's your mother…? Then… you must be…" The scorpion nodded, however possible that was

"My name is Sasara of the scorpions! But you gave me the nickname of Sasa-chan!" Kazuo's eyes widened as he remembered that event… it was very clear in his mind… how long had it been since he'd seen a scorpion… he then asked her

"How long have I been down here…?" Sasa-chan responded

"Well, all the other tracker scorpions who were here said you were here for about two years…" Kazuo became enraged again

"Two years!? You kept track of me for two years while they used me as an experiment and didn't try to break me free!?" Sasara yelled out

"Hey! My mommy was there with your mommy when they tried saving you! And my mommy is the most powerful scorpion we have! There was no way she could've gotten you out of here, or any other scorpions, for that matter!" Kazuo grunted some at the logic being shown at him… what good would the Hidden sand care about him, anyway…? He knew the Kazekage was some jerk… no way in hell help would've come for him… Kazuo asked

"So… what do I do now…? Sasa-chan?" Sasara responded

"No matter what happens, we're supposed to be friends, Kazuo… I'll take care of you no matter what happens… you want some food? I bet it's been a while since you've eaten anything…" Kazuo thought about it… he really hadn't eaten anything decent in two years… Orochimaru and Sasori kept him alive with nutritional pills, but nothing that would have kept him satisfied.

"All right… bring me some food… I'll have some fruit… I don't know how to cook meat and neither do you… so I guess I'll eat some fruits…" Sasara nodded

"Gotcha!" She then turned around and yelled out "Hey guys! Kazuo is our friend now! Go find him some fruits! He's hungry!" With that, thousands of scorpions emerged from the darkness and left through small holes created from the searching of him, now being used as escape holes, they managed to open the big door that led to the outside, Sasara asked Kazuo while the other scorpions were hunting for him

"Why don'tcha wanna leave?" Kazuo responded

"The Kazekage is an asshole… and I'm considered a missing-nin… going back to the hidden sand now… will only result in my execution… so I want to stay here…" Sasara nodded and kept talking to Kazuo, she was the one who stopped his fear of scorpions in its tracks, and he became quite attacked to her… once again… Kazuo had a family…

-1 year later-

_When the person you love is insulted… you become angry… you're the same as he was… the same as Uzumaki Naruto… perhaps being in the company of someone evil… truly is preferable to loneliness…_

Hidden in the shadows, a black figure saw him… no expression… no sign of existence was there… it was clear that was a female… but she said nothing and did not make her presence known…

"Found you…" She spoke so softly not even a scorpion could hear her… she dissipated into the darkness… and moved with the shadows to see him… on top of the Mansion with the wind symbol, a red-haired youth staring into the night sky…

"Gaara…" She spoke loud enough for him to hear, he turned and saw a woman who seemed to be in her late 20's wearing all black and a scythe wrapped around her back. She was heavily hooded, but her figure made it clear that it was a woman… Gaara responded softly

"Who are you…?"

Author's note: Finally done! Next chapter is gonna kick some major ass! Keep an eye out for Romeo x Juliet loyal readers!


	5. Homecoming

Author's note: Once again, thanks to Shi and Sammy-chan for reviewing! I was being lazy in writing up this chapter, but that's the story of my life. So! Here goes chapter 5! Whoo whoo!

"Gaara…" Spoke the woman wearing the black cloak, black hood, and a scythe tied to her back. Gaara instinctively faced her and responded

"Who are you…?" The woman didn't even blink and responded in her soft voice

"That doesn't matter…" He felt no bloodlust or dishonesty from her, so he felt he had to ask her

"Are you here to kill me…?" She shook her head softly

"No…" Gaara didn't break his gaze on her, keeping his guard up at all times

"Then why are you here?" She looked him eye to eye and her eyes were golden colored, not glimmering, but golden nonetheless "I'm here to tell you about Kazuo…" Gaara looked up at her in confusion

"Kiriyama Kazuo? The one who went missing three years ago?" She nodded and he responded

"What about him? Is he dead?" She shook her head

"No… he's alive… and I know where he is…" Gaara remembered when he first saw Kazuo as soon as she said that. It was around three years ago… during the time of the Hidden Sand's graduation… Gaara himself was a part of Kazuo's final test… and he would never forget those words that Kazuo gave him…

"Where is he?" The woman pulled out a map from her robe which had an X on its location, and she explained

"He's in this area… please, bring him back to this village…" Gaara nodded and took the map from her, he looked at her eyes one more time and asked her

"Why do you want to help him?" She responded as she began to fade away slowly

"That doesn't matter…." Soon enough, she faded entirely. Gaara only had his map as proof and he stared at it, it wasn't far from the village, half a day at best, the round trip would be just one day, a simple mission, just get Kazuo and bring him back. Gaara walked into his office where his siblings were there in the waiting area, it had been one month after Uzumaki Naruto's departure for his training, and they had recently gotten promoted to Chuunin at the exams held two weeks ago. Gaara faced his siblings and told them

"Kankuro… Temari… We have a mission…" Kankuro smiled

"Interesting… Who's the client?" Gaara responded "I don't know…" Temari's eyes narrowed

"Gaara, if we don't know who the client is, then what is the benefit of the mission?"

"A rescue mission three years overdue…" Temari and Kankuro both gasped and Kankuro asked

"You can't mean… Kazuo!?" Gaara nodded softly and Temari responded

"Then what the hell are we waiting here for!? We have to go and get him!" Gaara nodded and walked over to a chest that his father had left behind, and opened it. Inside there were two identical daggers with a scorpion insignia on the handles. They were even purposely forged to look red, and were the last of what the Kiriyama clan had in the Hidden Sand village. Gaara put those in his pouch and looked at his siblings

"Let's go…"

-Half a day later-

The road from the Hidden Sand village to the former Akatsuki hideout wasn't complex, but it did last half a day, by the time the Sand siblings left, it was late afternoon. They had found a boulder in the middle of the desert that had a door on it, the moment they had opened the door, thousands of scorpions scattered away, Kankuro and Temari seemed confused, but Gaara walked straight ahead

"The scorpions won't harm you if you leave them alone… we've come too far to turn back empty-handed…" Kankuro and Temari nodded and walked behind Gaara, staying close to him. Meanwhile, Sasa-chan raised the alarm in the inner area where Kazuo was, he was munching on an apple when Sasa-chan showed up

"Kazuo! Kazuo! We've got some bad news! We have infiltrators! They're from the Sand village!" Kazuo put on the spare Akatsuki clothing Orochimaru had left behind, it didn't fit him well at all, but it was better than being nude. The sand siblings reached the inner area where Kazuo was and looked at him, He wore an Akatsuki robe and his skin was still tan due to the ceiling he had halfway destroyed. Kankuro and Temari entered battle modes but Gaara responded

"No." They both seemed confused and Gaara continued

"We came here to save him, not hurt him… Let me take care of this one…"

Kankuro and Temari lowered their weapons, and Gaara walked straight ahead, he declared

"Kiriyama Kazuo… correct…?" Kazuo's eyes widened as he remembered this boy… the monster of the hidden sand, the one who only gave him scowls and tried to kill him! Kazuo gritted his teeth

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" He fired off at least twenty Satetsu kunai at the sand siblings, Gaara blocked them all with the sand, and remained as stoic as ever. Kankuro and Temari were both dumbstruck, just what the hell was that!? Kazuo continued "What the hell do you want from me!? Why the fuck are you even here!? Did your bastard Kazekage send you!? Is that it!? Am I to die here!?" Gaara closed his eyes and reached for his pouch and drew out the two daggers he had taken from earlier. Kazuo's eyes widened as he saw those two daggers, because those were the same daggers that his parents had used in their rescue attempt. An heirloom of the Kiriyama clan, and the signature weapon of Kazuo's parents. Gaara walked over to Kazuo and placed the daggers in his hands, Kazuo looked down at them and started crying "Mom… Dad… why…? Why did you have to die…?" Gaara wrapped his arms around Kazuo and shut his eyes, Kazuo gasped again and Gaara asked

"You were lonely… Weren't you, Kazuo?" Kazuo remembered those exact words…

_You were lonely… Weren't you, Gaara? _ Kazuo held him back and started wailing again, he could go home now… Where he belonged…

-Three days later-

"We have gathered ourselves today to mourn the loss of Kiriyama Sosuke and Mitsuki… Two of the bravest Shinobi to have ever come out of the Hidden Sand village… They died trying to protect their son… and today, we know their loss had not been in vain…" Kazuo was wearing all black on a hot desert day, just for this particular day, he had returned, but so much had changed… the Hidden Sand village didn't have a Kazekage, because the previous one was murdered. He was allowed to bring back his scorpions and was wearing a shiny new Hidden sand headband on his forehead. Gaara continued speaking "Kazuo… do you have anything you want to add?" Kazuo nodded and he walked over to where Gaara stood for the Eulogy, taking his place, only the sand siblings and close friends of the Kiriyama were there, even the elders had stepped out for this one

"Kiriyama Mitsuki and Sosuke were my mother and father… I had always had a terrible relationship with my father… he always pushed me to get stronger… to get smarter… to get better… And arguments with him were so common… even though the arguments were the closest we had ever gotten to a father-to-son conversation… hehe… Even so… I think I understand him now… and I forgive him." Kazuo had tears falling down his face as he continued

"My mother… Oh, where to start with her? She was everything I ever wanted to be… Calm, loving, pragmatic, understanding… No matter how deep the wounds that the world had given me… she had the healing power of love… When I was beaten up due to bullies when I was younger… My mom told me it was nothing to be ashamed about… When I broke my arm from training too hard… she never left my side… no matter how hard I cried…. She could heal me… She was everything to me… She even died… apologizing to me… Mom… don't feel sorry… I'm home now… please… just… rest… rest in peace with dad… please…" Kazuo broke down into tears again, Gaara picked him up off the floor and directed him to a chair. The rest of the day for Kazuo was empty, he returned to his house… the same house where he was captured… he had given Gaara the descriptions of their appearance… the shorter one was unidentified, but the taller one was instantly identified with the vivid expression Kazuo gave… Orochimaru… the man who murdered his mother…

_Kiriyama… Kazuo… _

Kazuo turned around and saw no one… that voice echoed in his mind… Kazuo walked around his house and he saw the table where he had his last conversation with his father

_Kazuo! How do you expect me to get closer to you without you giving me the benefit of the doubt!? Don't I deserve it!?_

"Yes… you did deserve it… I was… just not strong enough, Dad… I'm sorry…" Kazuo walked upstairs now and he looked into his bedroom, it was still all messed up from the time he had awoken… the last time his mother would have come to awake him was there…

_Kazuo, the world isn't going to end if you're a few minutes late… _

"I know, Mom… I was always aware of that… but the only reason I acted that way… is because you were going to calm me down the way you always did…" Kazuo knelt over his bed and started crying again. He had not stepped in his house for three years and was staying at the Kazekage mansion while everything was explained to him.

"Kazuo, enough." Kazuo turned around and saw Gaara at his doorstep, Kazuo wiped his eyes that were still blood red

"I'm sorry, Gaara-kun…" Gaara responded

"Kazuo… you may not be aware of this, but now you hold the greatest ability that was ever known in the Village Hidden in the sand, used by the most powerful Kazekage." Kazuo's eyes widened as he remembered Orochimaru's talking.

_This boy is special… he'll be able to master the satetsu… _Kazuo formed the satetsu into a knife in his hand again

"Satetsu… right? What exactly is it…?" Gaara responded

"Satetsu is merely the term that the Third Kazekage gave it… It's iron, Kazuo… You can control iron sand…" Kazuo's eyes widened again. He had heard of the iron sand before and he nodded

"I get it now… I get it full well…." Gaara seemed confused and asked

"What exactly is it that you get?" Kazuo yelled at Gaara with a murderous look in his eyes, one Gaara had seen before in himself.

"I GET THAT I CAN USE THIS ABILITY TO KILL THAT FUCKING BASTARD! HE KILLED MY MOTHER! I'LL HAVE HIS HEAD ON A PIKE AND FEED IT TO THE SCORPIONS!" Gaara ran over to Kazuo and punched him across the face, Kazuo landed on his bed and looked up to Gaara

"Fool… You think like that and all you'll ever do is become consumed by darkness… you can't change your past, Kazuo… It may not sound well, but I won't let you have your revenge!" Kazuo looked up at Gaara and saw he was completely serious… this was the first time he had seen this side of Gaara, but still Kazuo asked

"What the fuck are you saying!? How would you feel if someone did something like that to you, huh!? Should I go and kill your mother, too, so you know what it feels like!?" Gaara held Kazuo with his own sand and tightened the pressure on his legs, Kazuo screamed in pain as he felt that.

"You feel that, Kazuo…? What will you feel if you do get your revenge…? More pain… more suffering? What if you get captured again…? Do not wander in the darkness, Kazuo; otherwise you'll be no better than them!" Kazuo's eyes widened once more, he had calmed down and the sand stopped gripping his legs, he couldn't feel them for now, he'd just let the circulation return as he laid there thinking about what he said.

"Fine… I won't get revenge…Gaara-kun…" He clenched his fists and continued "Then train me…" Gaara looked at Kazuo with confusion, and Kazuo pulled himself up from the bed, Kazuo continued "Train me to use my ability! Train me in the ways of the Hidden Sand Shinobi! Please!" Gaara shut his eyes and responded

"Very well… but on three conditions… one, you will not seek revenge, two, you will also train alongside Kankuro and Temari… and Three, you will never mention my family again… for the record…. My mother died when I was born…" Kazuo looked down, he knew, now, that Gaara went through much worse than him. Kazuo nodded "I accept, Gaara-kun, all three conditions… Please, train me!" Gaara responded

"That's why I came here in the first place, Kazuo… we begin tomorrow at Seven AM Sharp on the rooftop of the Kazekage mansion, I'll be expecting you there, Kazuo." Kazuo nodded and smiled at him

"With enthusiasm, Gaara-sensei!" With that, Gaara walked out and Kazuo knelt down again

"Mom, Dad… I'm sorry, but I won't be avenging you… I will have to fight and train… so that no one may suffer like I did again…" Kazuo stood up and held his two daggers in the sky next to each other

"THAT'S A FUCKING PROMISE!

Author's note: HELL FUCKING YEAH! WE'RE FINALLY BACK IN THE SAND! Next chapter is gonna kick even more ass! Stay tuned, people! Please leave reviews!


End file.
